


Я все равно найду тебя

by Vemoro



Category: Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Science Fiction, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война оставляет после себя прах и руины. Однако любовь, пронесенная через годы, никогда не обратится в пепел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я все равно найду тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартная форма (диалоги, перемежающиеся новостными сводками и статистикой; полное отсутствие авторской речи и описаний)  
> Рассказ написан на ЗФБ 2016, команда WTF Sci-Fi original 2016  
> Огромное спасибо моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)

_**Краткий справочник-путеводитель «Населенные планеты»** _

«Планета Аларния. Открыта в 2512 г., первоначальное название Эвридика. Содержание кислорода: 21,7 %, азота 72,3%, углекислого газа 0,04 %, аргона 1,1%. Климат мягкий, умеренный, рельеф местности преимущественно горный.

Аларния является единственной известной планетой с месторождением минерала линерс* _(см. линерс)_ , обогащающего топливо для межзвездных кораблей. После конфликта с киранами, претендовавшими на первое открытие Эвридики, был подписан меморандум* _(см. Ки-Хиранский меморандум)_. После ратификации меморандума планета была переименована в Аларнию и передана в совместное владение правительств Земли и Ки-Хирана.

Крупнейшие города Аларнии: Оркеус, Килика, Ремостор, Ирзумират. Столица — Оркеус* _(см. Оркеус)_. Четыре действующих космопорта. Горнодобывающее производство линерса находится в совместном владении акционеров Земли и Ки-Хирана. Население Аларнии: 58% земляне, 35% кираны, 7% представители других гуманоидных рас. Доля промышленного сектора в экономике Аларнии составляет 76%: добыча линерса, обработка минерала на обогащающем заводе «Линератс». Торговые представительства, сельское хозяйство, сфера банковских услуг, грузоперевозки, обслуживание космопортов. Достопримечательности Аларнии…»

***

— Да пни ее сильней! Желтая харя! Отдай сумку, желтомордая тварь!

— Лови! Лови же скорей, идиот!

— Отдайте! Это мой альбом! Не надо…

— Кидай сюда! Вот умора!

— Отдайте!

— Заткнись, желтоглазая! Ну и бусики, что за дерьмо! Смотри, она ревет! Венд, ты только посмотри, желтая харя ревет…

— Что тут происходит?!

— А ты еще кто такой? Слышь, столб, пошел нахрен отсюда!

— Вы совсем сдурели? Трое уродов! Почему она плачет?! Что вы сделали с ее сумкой?

— А ты у нас защитничек желтомордых киранов? Иди сюда, мы тебе сейчас покажем, ксенолюб хренов!

— ААААААААААААА! Ты мне нос разбил! Скотина!

— Дылда, а я тебя знаю! Ты из В-класса! Я тебя запомнил! Я все брату расскажу, он надерет тебе задницу!

— Давай, расскажи все своему брату, еще папочке не забудь пожаловаться! Пошли все нахрен отсюда, уроды! Живо-живо-живо!… Не плачь… Что случилось?

— Они порвали мои рисунки. И… и… мое лоредо.

— Вот это? Это типа бусы? Давай я соберу… видишь, почти все. Ну успокойся, все хорошо. Красивые рисунки. Перестань плакать, сейчас я все починю.

— Я не плачу. Я уже не плачу. Кираны не показывают слабость перед чужаками.

— И молодцы! Только я, наверное, уже не совсем для тебя чужак. Я собрал твое лорадо или как оно там… Твои бусинки. Сейчас попробуем что-нибудь сделать с твоими рисунками. Ну не плачь снова, ты же сама сказала, что кираны не показывают слабость… Ах ты, маленькая… Садись рядом, я сейчас все поправлю.

— Я не маленькая. Мне уже десять. По-вашему.

— А мне четырнадцать. По-вашему шесть.

— У тебя глаза интересного цвета.

— Хм… обычные глаза.

— Я плохо вас различаю, мне кажется, вы все на одно лицо. Я еще не видела землянина с голубыми глазами.

— Землян с голубыми глазами полным-полно, просто ты не обращала внимания... Глаза интересного цвета… надо же… а у тебя глаза желтого цвета, как у всех киранов… Знаешь, что будет, если смешать голубой и желтый цвет?

— Получится цвет травы!

— Ну вот, ты уже улыбаешься! Смотри, я собрал обрывки пленки. Сейчас мы их спаяем, вот так… и вот так! Теперь твой альбом как новенький!

— Спасибо! А ты… ты часто тут гуляешь?

— Боишься, что эти уроды снова к тебе привяжутся? Чшш… ну вот опять! Слезы навернулись... Если хочешь, я буду провожать тебя домой после школы. Давай сверим расписание. Кстати, меня зовут Дэн.

— А я Иррида. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты провожал меня после школы. У тебя очень добрые глаза. Хоть и странного цвета.

***

_**Вестник Аларнии, официальное издание представительства землян** _

«После двухнедельных переговоров по разделу акций горнодобывающего и перерабатывающего завода «Линератс» владелец киранского голосующего пакета акций Римаз Раккон прервал заседание без объяснения причин…»

«…все больше шахтеров отказываются работать в сменах с киранами…»

«…необходимо дать решительный отпор жадности и беспринципности киранов, засевших в правлении…»

_**Око Сомрата, официальное издание представительства киран** _

«Джеймс Рота, владелец голосующего пакета акций землян, сообщил, что увеличение добычи линерса по итогам года произошло благодаря разработке новой штольни, открытой геологами-землянами. В связи с этим он потребовал пересмотреть распределение долей линерса между Землей и Ки-Хираном, а также пересчитать доли в прибыли. Почетный голос Сомрата Римаз Раккон заявил, что согласно Ки-Хиранскому меморандуму владение шахтами линерса находится в совместном ведении обеих планет, вне зависимости от разработки новых штолен. В результате двухнедельных переговоров Раккону не удалось добиться соблюдения землянами подписанного соглашения и ему пришлось прервать заседание…»

«…после ряда стычек и ссор большинство шахтеров отказываются спускаться в штольни в одной смене с землянами…»

«…их жадности нет предела! Да покарает Сомрат алчных белесых землян, одержимых пороком корыстолюбия!»

***

— Дэн, мне запретили встречаться с тобой.

— Мои родители тоже против, но это ничего не значит. Мы любим друг друга, и пусть весь мир катится к черту или в тамор!

— Ты не понимаешь… я несовершеннолетняя, и не смею перечить воле семьи.

— По нашим меркам ты уже совершеннолетняя. На земной счет тебе шестнадцать лет.

— Ты вечно меня обманываешь! Ваше совершеннолетие наступает в восемнадцать!

— Подумаешь, каких-то жалких два года! Ну вот, ты снова улыбаешься… Ирри, пойми, эти запреты для нас ничто. Твоя семья, моя семья… Ты — моя семья, и пусть только кто-то попробует встать между нами! А хочешь, убежим отсюда? Я уже начал откладывать деньги из заработка в мастерской. Еще несколько месяцев, и нам хватит на межпланетный рейс. Давай улетим с Аларнии!

— И куда мы улетим? На твою Землю? Она мне чужая…

— Мне она тоже чужая, я же вырос на Аларнии. Планет много, вся Вселенная у наших ног! Поселимся на какой-нибудь мирной планете, на Ринии или Дарибо. Я буду работать механиком, а ты будешь плести лоредо и рисовать картины.

— Обними меня, Дэн! Когда ты рядом, мне становится так спокойно — как будто вокруг ничего не происходит. Как будто во всем мире есть только наше потайное место здесь, у этого дерева… ты и я рядом, и больше никого вокруг.

— Как же я люблю тебя… Знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего на свете? Чтобы время остановилось! Чтобы мы всегда были здесь, у дерева с нашими именами, чтобы мы всегда были вместе.

— Дэн, мы всегда будем вместе, что бы ни случилось. Я хочу улететь с Аларнии.

— Мы улетим, Ирри. Еще немного, и мы улетим…

***

_**Вестник Аларнии, официальное издание представительства землян** _

«Выводы экспертов, а также следственной группы по делу о взрыве на линерсовых шахтах подтвердили первоначальные гипотезы о киранском следе. Остатки оболочек бомб, а также найденный на поверхности оплавленный дистанционный взрыватель имеют явно киранское происхождение… Президент Ки-Хирана Инери Лакко продолжает голословно обвинять землян в теракте, несмотря на убедительные доказательства…»

«…продолжающиеся погромы жилых кварталов киран. Правительственные войска отказываются защищать периметр… есть жертвы…»

«В связи с введением режима чрезвычайного положения на территории всех поселений Аларнии, в Оркеусе установлен комендантский час с 20:00 до 06:00. Напоминаем, что землянам категорически запрещено покидать территорию своих кварталов во избежание…»

_**Око Сомрата, официальное издание представительства киран** _

«Правительство землян продолжает отрицать причастность своих граждан к разрушению шахт по добыче линерса и взрыву перерабатывающего завода. Уникальное месторождение превратилось в радиоактивное пепелище, к которому нельзя приближаться без костюма специальной защиты. Первый после Сомрата Инери Лакко подал ноту протеста… Земляне уничтожили единственный известный источник линерса и должны ответить за совершенное чудовищное преступление…»

«…убито более тысячи киран. Мы считаем, что агрессии, жестокости и безумному желанию убивать подвержены исключительно представители белесой расы…»

«В связи с блокадой Аларнии силами космического флота Земли, всем киранам необходимо в трехнедельный срок покинуть планету. Эвакуационный коридор будет действовать в течение одного месяца. Призываем всех киран воздерживаться от контактов с представителями земной расы, не покидать жилые кварталы без необходимости и строго соблюдать очередь эвакуации…»

***

— Дэн, я еле вырвалась, прости, что заставила тебя ждать…

— Маленькая моя, как же я волновался! Слава Богу, с тобой все в порядке… Я сам провожу тебя до дома.

— Ни в коем случае, Дэн! Ты не пройдешь патруль, наши сразу пристрелят тебя, как только увидят! Завтра моя семья улетает, я не могла не попрощаться с тобой.

— Ирри, любимая… скоро начнется война, но это ничего не меняет для нас! Войны не могут длиться вечно. Я буду ждать. Когда все закончится — я найду тебя и мы улетим на Ринию. Пошлем всех к черту и в тамор! Мне плевать и на землян, и на киран!

— Дэн… успокойся, Дэн. Все будет хорошо. Наши правители не настолько глупы, чтобы развязывать войну. Рано или поздно они договорятся, и все станет по-прежнему. Тогда мы сможем встретиться на Ринии.

— Как только это безумие прекратится, я сразу же найду тебя.

— Скорее уж я найду тебя. Возьми это, Дэн.

— Какое странное лоредо…

— Это не лоредо. Просто пусть эта вещь всегда будет с тобой, хорошо?

— Такое хрупкое плетение… я не сломаю его?

— Попробуй!

— …да уж! Интересный материал! Как ты умудрилась обработать его и сплести подвеску?

— Тайна девушек-киранок. Дэн, я сейчас говорю очень серьезно. Это не лоредо. Это ки-ан. Пожалуйста, всегда носи его с собой.

— Все, он со мной. Видишь — висит прямо у сердца. Иди сюда, Ирри… Как же я соскучился по тебе, моя красавица… Мы не виделись больше месяца… люблю тебя… люблю тебя… о Боги, как же я тебя хочу…

***

— … мне пора, Дэн…

— Ирри, останься! Останься со мной! Я спрячу тебя. Не улетай от меня, Ирри, я умоляю тебя!

— Я не могу. Семья сойдет с ума, они придут сюда за мной. Начнется бойня.

— Будь проклят этот линерс и все эти твари!

— Дэн… что с тобой? Ты что, плачешь, Дэн?!

— Нет! Я… со мной все в порядке, Ирри! Я провожу тебя до периметра. Когда все закончится, я прилечу за тобой на Ки-Хиран.

— Лучше прилетай на Ринию. Мне будет проще разыскать тебя там.

***

_**Межпланетная передача канала WTBC «Новости недели»** _

«С вами на связи корреспондент Ян Нолан с последней сводкой новостей за прошедшую неделю. К сожалению, выпуск приходится начинать с печального известия. После продолжительного противостояния с киранами мы потеряли контроль над планетой Аларния. Как известно, гражданское население покинуло планету более семи лет назад. Личный состав военных баз был эвакуирован, и все десантные катера успешно пристыковались к авианосцам «Юнона» и «Аполлон» под защитой нашего флота, возглавляемого крейсером «Юпитер». После этого на планету были сброшены атомные бомбы. Кираны получили Аларнию, вернее то, что от нее осталось — выжженное ядерное пепелище…»

_**Видеообращение Инери Лакко, Первого после Сомрата** _

«Мы скорбим о наших братьях и сестрах, павших на Аларнии. Земляне сбросили на планету ядерные бомбы, пожертвовав собственными войсками, которых не успели вывезти на орбиту. Погубив все живое на Аларнии, флот землян трусливо сбежал. Мы уничтожили множество их боевых кораблей, в том числе авианосец «Аполлон». Братья и сестры кираны! Мы получили Аларнию! Хотя победа обошлась нам очень дорого, сердца всех киранов переполняет радость! Мы очистим планету от последствий ядерного взрыва, а через несколько лет очистим Вселенную от земной белесой мрази…»

***

— Дэн, налей вина… ужасно пересохло в горле!

— И почему я этому не удивлен? Может быть, сразу два бокала? Или целую бутылку?

— Не паясничай, Дэн! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что после секса мне всегда хочется пить.

— Слушаюсь, коммандер!

— …теперь намного лучше! Отличное вино… Дэн, прекрати называть меня «коммандер». Мы в постели, а не на мостике.

— Но ведь ты действительно мой коммандер.

— Ай! Немедленно прекрати щекотать меня, капитан Дэн Ингмар!

— Слушаюсь, мой дорогой коммандер!

— Все время забываю спросить… Зачем ты таскаешь на шее эту странную подвеску вместе с именными жетонами? Она из дерева? Дай мне посмотреть!

— Из дерева. Не дам, это очень плохая примета — все равно, что рассматривать именные жетоны.

— Я приказываю, капитан!

— Мы не на мостике, Келли, ты не можешь мне приказывать.

— Дай сюда!... Какая странная штуковина… похожа на инопланетную поделку.

— Я вырос на Аларнии, там было много инопланетян.

— Так это киранское украшение? Как интересно… Странный материал, очень прочный. Ты не хочешь отдать его на исследование в лабораторию?

— Келли, это всего лишь детское украшение, маленькая памятная вещь.

— Памятная киранская вещь… Наверняка ее подарила тебе какая-то киранская подружка? Я права? Почему ты молчишь, Дэн?

— Просто вспоминаю Аларнию. Келли, пожалуйста, верни мне подвеску.

— Держи свою киранскую хрень. Дэн… Мне уже не раз говорили, что ты никогда не убиваешь женщин-киранов. Это правда?

— Я не воюю с женщинами и детьми. Келли, давай закончим этот разговор и перейдем к более приятным вещам.

— Нет, постой. Я хочу знать. Половина этих желтых девок воюет в броне Фоморов. Знаешь, сколько жизней землян у них на счету? Да тебя самого на Ринии едва не прикончил Фомор! На груди живого места нет от шрамов…

— Удивительно, что за двадцать лет войны на мне вообще есть кожа без шрамов.

— Отдай свою киранскую подвеску в лабораторию. Наши ученые уже столько лет бьются над сплавом экзоскелета Фомора…

— Келли, не говори глупостей. Это просто детская безделушка, и не более того. Твоя изумительная шея и грудь намного интереснее, уж поверь мне на слово…

— … перестань… ты же знаешь, что я не могу устоять, когда ты делаешь вот так… Дэн… ну что за… Дэн… Дэн-Дэн-Дэн… ахххх! Не останавливайся!

***

_**Заголовки новостных лент** _

«Война продолжается». «Флот киран разгромлен у Дарибо». «Наконец-то раскрыт секрет сплава экзоскелета Фоморов!». «Ты нужен армии!». «Увидел желтую харю — стреляй без промедления». «Земной флот несет потери». «Мирные переговоры вновь сорвались по вине киран».

_**Сообщения вестников Ки-Хирана** _

«Сегодня была потеряна Риния». «Подбит флагманский крейсер «Юпитер». «Отряды «Кулак Сомрата» провели зачистку земной колонии на Ио». «Вступай в ряды “Кулак Сомрата”!». «Выжги огнем белесую мерзость!». «Флот киран несет потери». «Мирные переговоры вновь сорвались по вине землян».

***

— Отличная стрельба, Риди!

— Заоми, в моей броне заедает крепление на правом колене. Это уже не в первый раз! В конце-концов, мне починят броню или придется устроить скандал в ангаре у Ликкона?

— Для лучшего стрелка «Кулака Сомрата» я сделаю все, что угодно.

— Я лично проверю это! Моя броня десятки раз спасала мне жизнь. И не только мне, между прочим. Кстати, прицел ракет земля-воздух сбит на два градуса.

— Все проверим, Риди. Давай, выходи из брони…

— Уффф… вся взмокла на полигоне. Убери свои руки, Заоми! Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю, когда меня лапают!

— Ах, как грубо, Иррида! Я ведь не только твой друг, но и командир.

— Прости, Заоми. Я не сдержалась.

— Скажи мне, ты ведь выросла на Аларнии?

— Да, а что?

— Почему белесые называют нашу броню «Фомор»?

— Ты уже спрашивал когда-то.

— Так ответь еще раз.

— Это их великаны из сказок, огромные злобные чудовища.

— Риди, я хочу спросить тебя не как командир, а как друг. Почему ты до сих пор не выбрала себе пару?

— Ты уже спрашивал, Заоми.

— Я спрашивал восемь раз, но так и не получил ответа. На девятый я спрошу уже как твой командир.

— У меня есть муж.

— Где он?

— Далеко.

— Если он погиб, почему ты все еще с нами? Или, если ты смогла смириться с его потерей, почему не выберешь себе новую пару?

— Потому что он не погиб, я это чувствую.

— Он пропал без вести?

— Можно сказать и так.

— Он в плену у землян?

— Заоми, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что земляне не берут пленных.

***

_**Краткое пособие по тактике боя в безвоздушном пространстве, Ки-Хиран** _

«…Крейсеры землян оснащены силовыми защитными экранами. Киранские корабли не должны выходить на дистанцию поражения, поскольку уступают земным крейсерам в прочности и тяжелом вооружении. Для поддержки собственных перехватчиков необходимо вести сдерживающий огонь по истребителям землян, после чего совершить маневренный скачок для выстрела ракетами по крейсеру противника из вертикальной позиции, стремясь поразить огневые башенные турели. После однократного выстрела корабль должен немедленно удалиться на безопасное расстояние. Вероятность победы напрямую зависит от количества участвующих в бою кораблей поддержки, минимальное соотношение три к одному…»

_**Краткое пособие по методике боя с тяжеловооруженными пехотными единицами, Земля** _

«…Броня Фомора представляет собой скафандр-экзоскелет, превышающий рост человека в три раза. Киранин внутри брони управляет движениями Фомора, ведет стрельбу ракетами земля-воздух, земля-земля, а также снарядами крупного калибра в ближнем бою. Не пытайтесь пробить броню Фомора из обычной крупнокалиберной или плазменной винтовки. Для поражения Фомора необходим переносной плазменный гранатомет АК-98. Точки прицела: видеосенсоры (схема 5), блок разъема (схема 28), место крепления генератора (схема 54)…»

***

— Дэн, два часа назад я получила секретное распоряжение.

— Если оно секретное, зачем ты выдаешь мне военные тайны?

— Потому что через двое суток это перестанет быть тайной. Все силы землян будут стянуты в систему Ки-Хирана.

— В генштабе все разом рехнулись, что ли?! Мы будем атаковать Ки-Хиран?!

— Если мы захватим их форпост — планету Ирзет, то дорога на Ки-Хиран будет открыта. Кираны слишком рассредоточили силы — они пытаются удержать Дарибо, Аларнию и Ринию, оставив свои рубежи почти без защиты. Два решительных удара, и Ки-Хиран падет. Мы завершим эту бесконечную войну.

— Ничего себе новости…

— «Юпитер» включается в эскадру под командованием адмирала Коэна. После того, как мы сметем орбитальный защитный периметр, на Ирзет одновременно десантируется более двухсот тысяч пехотинцев с бронетехникой.

— Надеюсь, что тот, кто придумал этот гениальный план, хорошо просчитал все детали.

— Я слышу в твоем голосе сомнение. В чем дело, Дэн? Это единственный шанс Земли одним махом покончить с войной, которая длится более двадцати лет! Кираны уже сообразили, что допустили промах. Разведка докладывает, что они спешат собрать свой флот у Ирзета, но они не успеют. Им просто не хватит времени долететь до своей звездной системы, а когда они наконец явятся туда — Ки-Хиран превратится в пепелище. А мы подготовим их флоту теплую встречу.

— До системы Ки-Хиран лететь больше недели…

— Боюсь, за эти дни нам вряд ли выпадет шанс толком отдохнуть. Мой капитан… мой любимый капитан… я так боюсь за тебя.

— Я участвовал в сотне наземных операций, Келли. Все будет хорошо.

— Если бы не эти проклятые Фоморы… По данным разведки, в месте высадки твоего батальона нет отрядов «Кулак Сомрата».

— Это хорошие новости, я не люблю Фоморов… Ну а ты, Келли, постарайся не разгромить крейсер. За пятнадцать лет он стал моим домом.

— «Юпитер» будет ждать тебя в целости и сохранности. Главное, чтобы ты вернулся невредимым… Обними меня, Дэн! Крепче! Вот так…

***

— Командир подразделений «Кулак Сомрата» Заоми Рад передает сообщение. Полная боевая готовность всем отрядам! Через неделю флот землян вместе с десантными кораблями окажется на орбите Ирзета. Они собрались атаковать наши рубежи, полагая, что мы оставили собственную звездную систему без защиты. Белесые даже не подозревают, что у нас остались запасы линерса для боевых кораблей, которые смогут совершить свой последний подпространственный скачок! Пока наши братья-пилоты готовят землянам теплую встречу в космосе, «Кулак Сомрата» приготовит на планете не менее теплый прием их десантным шаттлам. На Ирзете белесых ждет очень большой сюрприз! Как только мы уничтожим их армию, путь к Земле будет открыт. Они падут, и мы наконец-то закончим эту войну! Хвала Сомрату!

***

— Пятое звено, рассредоточиться, занять позицию!

— Твою мать, они сбивают шаттлы прямо в воздухе!

— Уйди с линии огня, дебил!

— Мой отряд атакует шесть Фоморов, нужно подкреп…

— Да их здесь сотни!

— Медика! Медика сюда! Срочно!

— О Господи милосердный, да что здесь творится!

— АААААААААААААААА!

— Броню! Помоги мне расстегнуть его броню! Твою мать, он же горит заживо!

— … мы потеряли восемь десантных шаттлов…

— Точное число атакующих единиц! Докладывайте, сержант!

— Не слышу вас, командир… связь потеряна! Нас зажали Фоморы…

— Командир пятого батальона вызывает «Юпитер». Мы несем потери, в месте высадки десанта обнаружены киранские наземные лазерные турели. Нас атакует более сотни Фоморов. Из ста десантных шаттлов потеряно двадцать восемь, подразделения рассредоточились на местности в укрытиях. Нам необходима срочная поддержка с воздуха! Повторяю, нам необходима срочная поддержка с воздуха!

— Командир пятого батальона, в настоящий момент «Юпитер» не может оказать вам помощь. Выполняйте задание!

— Твою мать, сука, я уже потерял половину своих солдат! Говорит капитан Дэн Ингмар, немедленно соедини меня с коммандером Келли Райс!

— Я не могу соединить вас с коммандером Райс. На орбите Ирзета идет бой, выполняйте свое задание, капитан.

— Какой к черту бой?! «Юпитер»! «Юпитер»! Твою мать…

— Капитан, что там насчет удара с орбиты? Эти чертовы Фоморы расстреливают нас, как кроликов!

— Поддержки с воздуха не будет, парень. Кажется, наверху у наших очень большие проблемы. Всем подразделениям занять позицию на холме справа от базы киран! Зенитчикам установить плазменные гранатометы, приготовиться к стрельбе! Повторяю, всем подразделениям…

— Фомор на линии! Капитан, он бежит в вашу сторону!

— Все в укрытие, я сказал!

***

— Пять прямых попаданий, Заоми!

— Хорошо, моя девочка! Мы не успели сбить всех белесых в воздухе, придется немного побегать!

— Нам это не впервой! Что слышно с других участков?

— На Восточном континенте дела неважные. Даорон Ки сообщает о потерях, земляне захватили базу и порт, сейчас штурмуют Борани.

— После того, как закончим здесь, придется вылететь к Борани.

— Да, Риди. Поэтому заканчивать нужно побыстрее.

— Вижу одного из командиров пехоты! Таморрр… У меня закончились ракеты!

— Просто подбеги ближе и разнеси всех в куски, Риди!

— Слушаюсь, командир!

— … Риди, что у тебя со связью?! Я не слышу тебя! Риди! Риди! Иррида Мират!

***

— Дэн! Дэн… кусок ты дерьма, Дэн! Только не умирай, слышишь?!

— …Ирри… Пришла забрать меня… это хорошо… хорошо…

— Дэн, только посмей сдохнуть здесь! Я найду тебя на твоих белесых небесах! Не смей умирать! Не смей умирать и оставлять меня одну!

***

— Дэн! Дэн! Очнись… очнись, Дэн!

— Ирри… Что ты здесь делаешь? Где мы?

— На моем шаттле. Я вытащила тебя с поля боя и перевязала. Я бы вколола тебе биорон, но на людей он действует плохо.

— Что за бред? Ты галлюцинация?… черт, как же больно…

— Не двигайся! Я вполне реальна. Лежи смирно, тебе чуть не оторвало снарядом руку, поэтому я так тебя скрутила повязками.

— Так это ты — тот самый Фомор…

— …прости… я почувствовала ки-ан только после выстрела. Выпрыгнула из брони, потушила пожар — ты весь горел. Потом перенесла тебя в ангар и угнала шаттл.

— Ки-ан… Я надеялся, что ты еще жива, но не верил... Слишком много мертвецов. Никогда не думал, что встремся вот так, в бою.

— Говори поменьше, Дэн, а лучше не говори совсем — береги силы. Вашим здорово досталось, они отступают, даже не подобрав свой десант с Ирзета.

— Черт… суки… что с флотом?

— Земляне отступают, а мы их не преследуем, потому что потеряли очень много кораблей.

— И куда мы летим? На Ки-Хиран?

— Я хочу доставить тебя на твой крейсер. Ты сильно ранен, а я не могу помочь тебе. Без земных медиков ты умрешь.

— Без кодов доступа нас превратят в пыль задолго до того, как ты приблизишься к любому земному кораблю.

— Именно поэтому я и разбудила тебя. Ты ведь знаешь коды доступа? Мы нагоняем крейсер «Юпитер», я поймала их частоту. Но говорить придется тебе: кто поверит, что киранский шаттл везет домой раненого капитана-землянина?

— Ирри… ты ведь останешься со мной на корабле? Прошу…

— Береги силы, Дэн!

— Иррида, пожалуйста! Я не хочу снова потерять тебя на двадцать лет!

— Связь установлена! Дэн, начинай говорить! Еще три минуты и мы окажемся в радиусе поражения!

— Пообещай, что останешься со мной!

— Обещаю. Держи передатчик.

***

— Я просто не могу в это поверить!

— Прошу тебя, Келли... я умоляю. Хорошо. Пусть я предатель. Я дезертир. Можешь приказать расстрелять меня, прямо сейчас. Но пойми же наконец, Иррида спасла меня, рискуя своей жизнью! Она вытащила меня с Ирзета и привезла сюда. Я жив только благодаря ей! Она знала, на что шла, и все равно доставила меня на «Юпитер»…

— Молчать! Ты спал с этой желтомордой тварью! Дэн, я не могу поверить в это!

— Келли, прошу тебя, успокойся! Это было много лет назад. Сейчас важно, что Иррида нам не враг. Я умоляю тебя — отпусти ее. Отдай ей шаттл, и пусть она летит на Ки-Хиран.

— Как легко и просто! Она видела наш крейсер, она знает наши коды доступа, а ты всерьез предлагаешь мне отпустить ее?

— Келли, она не видела ничего. Вы арестовали ее сразу, как только она вышла из шаттла. Я знаю, что ты немедленно поменяла коды доступа и сообщила об этом другим кораблям. Келли, прошу тебя, отпусти Ирриду!

— Удивительно, с какой горячностью один из моих лучших боевых капитанов защищает эту тварь! Знаешь, сколько человек осталось в живых из твоего батальона после бойни на Ирзете? Пятеро. Включая тебя. И это сделали Фоморы, твою мать! Это сделала твоя желтая киранка, которую ты трахал и которой ты так отчаянно пытаешься сохранить жизнь!

— Келли…

— Заткнись! Сейчас твою киранку допросят. Я с удовольствием дам санкцию на применение мер физического воздействия. Самых действенных и наиболее болезненных. То, что останется от нее после допроса, выбросят в шлюз. Я лично прослежу за этим.

— Келли, не делай этого! Прошу тебя! Келли! КЕЛЛИ!

— Заклейте рот капитана Ингмара пластырем! Капитан должен оставаться под постоянным наблюдением и прикованным к койке. Вам понятен приказ, лейтенант?

— Да, коммандер! Есть, коммандер! …Разрешите обратиться, коммандер! Кажется, у капитана Ингмара разошлись швы.

— Прекрати дергаться, Дэн. Ты не порвешь наручники, как бы ни старался. Сейчас от тебя ничего не зависит. Медика сюда, живо!

***

_**Официальное сообщение министра обороны объединенных сил Земли** _

«…понесли ужасающие потери. Кто-то может заявить, что до победы оставалось совсем немного, но адмирал Коэн принял единственно верное решение. Мы отвели флот от рубежей звездной системы Ки-Хирана, потому что главным для нас всегда являлась сохранность человеческих жизней. Да, мы могли бы взять Ки-Хиран. Но это была бы победа, равносильная поражению. Если бы мы дошли до Ки-Хирана, то потеряли бы все свои войска до последнего корабля и почти до последнего солдата. Ки-Хиран не стоит этого. Главная цель битвы у Ирзета достигнута — кираны выступили с предложением о мирных переговорах, и это — наша победа!»

_**Официальное сообщение Инери Лакко, Первого после Сомрата** _

«…мы понесли огромные потери. Наш флот уничтожен, боевые подразделения «Кулак Сомрата» лишились больше половины своих братьев и сестер. Мы скорбим о жертвах, которые не были напрасными. Земляне не смогли взять Ирзет. Остатки их кораблей, бросив собственных солдат, трусливо сбежали в свою звездную систему. В этом наша победа, кираны! Мы дали врагу решительный отпор. Но второго удара нам не выдержать. Земляне не знают этого и, опасаясь, что мы начнем преследовать их, выступили с предложением о проведении мирных переговоров. И это наша вторая победа, братья и сестры! Враги просят нас о мире, и мы подарим им мир. Мы все устали от этой бесконечной войны…»

***

— Все молчишь? Неужели и вот так тебе тоже приятно?! Желтоглазая скотина… может, ты вообще не чувствуешь боли? Что, если я сейчас вырежу один из твоих мерзких глазок… не дергайся, сука, лежи смирно! ...Капитан Ингмар? Какого черта? Что за…

— Дэн, он давно мертв. Прекрати душить его, ты свернул ему шею еще минуту назад.

— Девочка моя… Что он с тобой сделал?! Ирри, ты сможешь идти?

— Как ты выбрался?

— Держись за меня… вот так. Идем… Как я выбрался? Согнутая иголка от инъектора порой творит чудеса. Возьми его пистолет.

— Я не смогу выстрелить, у меня разбиты пальцы.

— Вот сука… Мразь! Надо было сначала переломать ему руки! Просто держись позади меня, мы должны выйти к доку незамеченными.

— Ты сам еле стоишь на ногах.

— Мы выберемся… я могу пройти этот крейсер вдоль и поперек с закрытыми глазами. Сюда, Ирри, в этот отсек!

— Капитан Ингмар, что происхо…

— Прости, Мел, тебе просто не повезло!

— Он вроде дышит.

— Я целился ему в плечо. Нам осталось два уровня, и мы дойдем до дока, где стоит твой шаттл. Постарайся держаться ближе к стене, я сейчас сниму охрану.

***

— Дэн… в чем дело? Почему ты не поднимаешься?

— Ирри, прости, мне придется остаться здесь. Шлюз открывает диспетчер с пульта или рабочий дока вручную. Вдвоем нам не вылететь отсюда. Задраивай люк и готовься к взлету!

— Ты знал это! Ты знал это самого начала! Дэн, кусок дерьма, не смей так поступать со мной! Я не улечу без тебя!

— Ирри, пойми, вдвоем мы погибнем здесь. Ты спасла меня. Теперь позволь мне спасти тебя.

— Они же убьют тебя, Дэн…

— Ну же, Ирри, не плачь… кираны не показывают слабость перед чужаками! Лети, маленькая моя! Мне ничего не сделают. Я клянусь.

— Ты снова врешь мне…

— Я люблю тебя, Ирри!.. Все! Бегом в шаттл! Поспеши. Я не могу позволить им убить тебя!

***

— И чего ты добился, Дэн? Один убит, пятеро в тяжелом состоянии. Ты сделал это, чтобы помочь бежать своей желтой скотине. Ты убивал людей ради этой твари!

— Коммандер Райс, это был вопрос?

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?! Тебя должны были пристрелить на месте! Ты предал и убил своих соратников! Землян!

— Один из этих землян пытал и насиловал Ирриду — только потому, что она киранка. Он выполнял твое распоряжение или действовал по собственной инициативе?

— Это не имеет никакого значения. Ты пойдешь под трибунал.

— Я знал, на что шел, коммандер Райс. Можете привести приговор в исполнение прямо сейчас.

— Дэн, сукин ты сын, я же любила тебя!.. Почему ты молчишь, Дэн? Я могу спасти тебе жизнь.

— Боюсь, это уже невозможно.

— Я бы отдала приказ, чтобы тебя тайно переправили на Землю. С другим именем и документами.

— И что я должен сделать для этого? Каяться, ползать у твоих ног, умолять?.. А вот это было лишним, коммандер Райс. Вы разбили себе пальцы, а у меня теперь синяк в пол-лица и воротник в крови.

— Сукин ты сын, Дэн… Ты всерьез думаешь, что твоя киранка выжила? Ее шаттл подбили сразу, как только она вылетела из шлюза. Она сдохла, а через несколько дней сдохнешь и ты!

— Прах к праху, как постоянно повторяет наш капеллан.

— Дэн… прости. Прости меня. Я веду себя как последняя дрянь. Я не могу спасти тебя. Тебя ждет трибунал и смертная казнь.

— Келли, ты сказала правду насчет шаттла?

— Да. Он взорвался через семь минут после того, как тебя скрутили в доке.

— …Келли… ради того, что между нами было... Ты выполнишь мою последнюю просьбу?

— Конечно, Дэн. Говори.

— Кремируй мое тело и выброси пепел в шлюз.

— Пепел к пеплу, да? Космос станет вашей общей могилой?! Твою мать, Дэн... Я всегда знала, что любила тебя гораздо сильнее, чем ты меня. А ты все время думал и мечтал о своей киранке? Какая же ты скотина...

— Келли, ты сделаешь то, о чем я прошу?

— Я выполню ваше последнее желание, капитан Ингмар. Прощайте.

***

_**Заголовки новостных лент** _

«За подписанием Мирного Пакта в прямом эфире наблюдало более тридцати миллиардов человек!». «Война закончена, солдаты возвращаются домой». «Согласно условиям Мирного Пакта, колония Риния получила независимость».

_**Сообщения вестников Ки-Хирана** _

«Подписанием Мирного Пакта на Ринии завершилось двадцатидвухлетнее противостояние двух цивилизаций». «Согласно условиям Пакта, колонии Дарибо и Аларния получили независимость».

***

— Мне стоило очень больших трудов раздобыть допуск в дипмиссию на Ринии, поэтому прошу вас, Заоми Рад, поговорите со мной!

— Дэн Ингмар, если ваш вопрос не связан с обменом информацией о погибших солдатах, катитесь в тамор или что там у вас, землян, вместо преисподней!

— Я потратил полгода, чтобы найти единственного выжившего коммандера отрядов «Кулака Сомрата», в которых служила Иррида Мират. Поэтому поймите, что просто так я от вас не отстану.

— Риди… она погибла на Ирзете. Отпустите мою руку и проваливайте!

— Она не погибла на Ирзете. Я уверен, что она все еще жива, и именно поэтому хочу поговорить с вами.

***

— Пиво здесь такая дрянь, вот вам и хваленая Риния… дальше рассказывать особо нечего. Я чудом избежал трибунала, потому что за день до суда объявили о подписании мирного соглашения и всех военных преступников на радостях амнистировали. Меня выгнали из флота, и первое, что я начал делать — искать Ирриду.

— Почему ты уверен, что она жива? Капитан твоего корабля сказала, что шаттл Ирриды был сбит ракетой.

— Мне удалось получить доступ к журналам. В тот день «Юпитер» не произвел ни одного выстрела. Ни один истребитель не был послан на перехват. Иррида успела скрыться.

— Если Иррида до сих пор не нашла тебя, значит она мертва.

— В этой неразберихе немудрено было затеряться. Возможно, она тоже ищет меня, а возможно считает мертвым и вернулась на Ки-Хиран. Но землянам запрещено посещать вашу планету. Если Иррида на Ки-Хиране, ты — моя единственная ниточка к ней.

— Я ничем не могу помочь тебе, землянин, потому что не знаю, где Иррида Мират. Я был ее наставником, командиром и другом восемь лет, и, если бы она вернулась на Ки-Хиран, то непременно связалась бы со мной.

— Но ведь ей удалось скрыться! Куда она могла полететь, кроме как не на родную планету?!

— Теперь я понимаю, почему она выбрала тебя, Дэн Ингмар. Ты с Земли, но по духу ты киранин. Ты стал ее парой, вот почему она всегда держалась особняком. Ты ведь знаешь, что, как правило, кираны выбирают себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь?

— Да. И зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Ты остался на корабле, тебя должны были казнить, как предателя. Твой ки-ан, скорее всего, был уничтожен, и Иррида больше не чувствовала тебя. Она решила, что ты погиб.

— И что же? Говори дальше!

— Если киранин теряет свою пару и страдает от потери так, что его жизнь становится невыносимой, то он прерывает ее. А после — воссоединяется со своей парой в руках милосердного Сомрата.

— О Господи… Ты считаешь, что Иррида поступила именно так?

— Возможно. А еще ее шаттл мог столкнуться с астероидом или попасть под обстрел другого земного крейсера. Ты ведь не можешь проверить бортовые журналы всех земных кораблей?

— …Иррида, ну почему ты не могла немного подождать…

— Дэн Ингмар… Иррида любила тебя. А ты любишь ее. Поступи так, как поступил бы на твоем месте киранин. Вернись туда, где прошли ваши самые счастливые минуты жизни. Проживи их заново в своих воспоминаниях. А затем прими решение — сможешь ли ты жить дальше с бременем потери или тебе будет легче присоединиться к Ирриде в руках Сомрата.

— Предлагаешь мне вернуться на родное пепелище? Я слыхал, что Аларния получила независимость.

— Сейчас туда возвращаются поселенцы — те, для кого она когда-то была родиной. Пока мы владели Аларнией, нам удалось погасить последствия того, что натворили ваши ядерные бомбы. Планета безопасна для жизни, но лежит в руинах.

— Я… я, пожалуй, сделаю так, как ты говоришь. Ты был моей последней надеждой, и теперь я не знаю, что делать дальше. Мне некуда больше идти. Видимо, и впрямь нужно вернуться на Аларнию.

— Ки имра тар даарт, Дэн Ингмар.

— Ки имра, Заоми Рад.

***

_**Выдержки из информационного листка свободной планеты Аларния** _

«…Для получения краткосрочной визы необходимо представить удостоверение личности со снимком сетчатки глаза, справку о состоянии здоровья, заверенную дипломатическим представительством Дарибо, а также заплатить пошлину в размере двадцати аларнийских марок.

…Не рекомендуется длительное пребывание на южном материке, а также в департаментах бывших городов Ирзумирата и Санбурга.

…Столица Аларнии восстановлена и переименована в Алари.

…Население Аларнии — 52437 аларнийцев. Коалиционное правительство свободных поселений Аларнии формируется путем прямых выборов…»

***

— Дэн Ингмар, ты просто кусок дерьма!

— Я даже мысли не допускал, что мог найти тебя здесь! Живая… моя девочка, ты жива! До сих пор не могу поверить…

— Дэн, ты меня сейчас задушишь! Пусти! Неужели так трудно было догадаться, где именно меня искать? Наша планета, наше дерево — на нем даже сохранились наши имена, посмотри! Здесь мы провели самые счастливые минуты нашей жизни!

— Иррида, я идиот. Но скажи мне — ты действительно собиралась покончить с собой? Я готов убить всех жрецов вашего чертова Сомрата за этот бред про воссоединение в небесах!

— Хоть ты и утратил свой ки-ан, я все равно знала, что ты жив. Я думала, что после перемирия ты первым делом вернешься на Аларнию.

— Я полгода бился в двери дипмиссий, изучал списки военнопленных и погибших, еле разыскал твоего бывшего командира… а ты все время была здесь, на Аларнии!

— Я каждый день приходила к этому дереву и ждала тебя. Целых полгода, Дэн!

— Я постараюсь вымолить твое прощение. Могу начать прямо сейчас!

— Дэн, пусти! Я больше никуда не исчезну! Мой дом на окраине Алари. Знаешь, жизнь здесь довольно нелегкая. Тяжело восстанавливать все из руин. Мне кажется, Аларния никогда не станет прежней.

— Молю всех земных Богов и вашего Сомрата, чтобы она никогда не стала прежней. Я рад, что этот дом оказался разрушен. Мы отстроим его заново, и теперь все будет по-другому.

— Так и будет, Дэн. Именно поэтому на Аларнию вернулись кираны и люди, которые устали от ненависти и просто хотят жить в мире. Кстати… я сплела тебе новый ки-ан.

— Клянусь, что не расстанусь с ним до конца своих дней. Как и с тобой, Ирри.

***

_**Выдержка из информационного листка свободной планеты Аларния** _

«…Население Аларнии — 52438 аларнийцев».


End file.
